The Fabulous Jenkins Girls
The Fabulous Jenkins Girls is a American teen/young adult novel series created by Maryam Wells. The books chronicle the lives of teenage sisters and polar opposities, Sydney and Maxine Jenkins, who live in Oakdale, California, United States just outside of Los Angeles, dealing with normal teen issues. Synopsis The series revolves around the complicated relationship of teenage sisters Sydney and Maxine Jenkins living in Oakdale, California. Sydney is sensible and smart, while her younger sister Maxine is feisty and mischievous. Main Characters *'Sydney Jenkins' - is the elder Jenkins sister, born two years before Maxine. She is a junior at Oakdale High when Maxine began her freshman year. She enjoys reading (her favorite books are The Babysitters Club novel series) and writing, and hopes to become a novelist someday. She likes to concentrate on her school work and spend time with her friends. Sydney always helps Maxine out of her problems when it comes to being new to the high school world. She's often referred to as the reliable, more serious sister. Jake Marino is her constant love interest throughout the series. In the beginning of the series, Sydney was 16 and at the end of the series, she was 20. *'Maxine Jenkins' - is the complete opposite of her older sister; she loves gossip, boys, fashion, and arts and crafts. She prefers to hang out with best friend, Echo Ross, an aspiring artist and Maxine has a huge crush on Sydney's love interest, Jake Marino. She usually ends up concocting ridiculous schemes, and Sydney each time tries to clean up Maxine's messes. Keith Cooper is her constant love interest throughout the series. She also likes Ariana Grande. In the beginning of the series, Maxine was 14 and at the end of the series, she was 17. In the first arc, Sydney and her friends are often in the junior and senior hall, while Maxine and her best friend, Echo are in the freshman hall at Oakdale High. They are equally popular. Sydney has light brown hair and brown eyes, while Maxine has honey-blond hair and hazel eyes. List of Spin-Off's *'Sydney & Maxine: Separate Worlds' - The adventures of Sydney and Maxine during Sydney's first two years of high school and Maxine's last two years of middle school. *'The Fabulous Jenkins Kids' - The adventures of Sydney and Maxine as little kids. Sydney is 8 years old and Maxine is 6 years old. *'The Fabulous Jenkins Girls: All Grown Up' - Sydney and Maxine Jenkins' lives as working women and mothers. Sydney is a working wife and mother, while Maxine tries to maintain a longtime relationship and children while trying to start her fashion business. *Lexi & Lola - The adventures of identical twin daughters of Maxine Jenkins and Keith Cooper. *The Fabulous Half-Sisters - The lives of two half-sisters. *The Fabulous Andrews Girls - The adventures of three sisters. Notes *Some of the Jenkins sisters series episodes and storylines were borrowed from cancelled "Double Trouble" series. *Jake Marino lived next-door to the Jenkins sisters. *The was the first series to have sisters born in the 2000's. Sydney was born in 2005, while Maxine was born in 2007. *Sydney and Maxine Jenkins were created as the American versions of Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell from the English soap opera, Eastenders. *Character Keith Cooper were created for a dropped love triangle storyline between him, Sydney Jenkins, and her main love interest, Jake Marino. But, he because the new main love interest for Sydney's sister, Maxine. *Sydney and Maxine's middle names came from the Wakefield twins from Sweet Valley High. Sydney's middle name is Elizabeth and Maxine's middle name is Jessica. **It's revealed that their mother's favorite novels are "Sweet Valley High". *The series was set in Oakdale, a small town in California.